This invention is directed to a work-step attachment for an extension ladder and the combination so formed. More particularly, this invention is directed to a work-step which may be readily attached to a conventional extension ladder and collapsed and stored in situ on the ladder when the ladder is not in use.
The narrow rungs present on the extension part of conventional extension ladders are difficult to use for extended periods of time, such as when painting or cleaning, because, as one climbs onto the extension part of the ladder, his/her feet must balance on single narrow rungs of the extension ladder. In typical use, the full weight of the body is positioned on a single narrow rung, which causes strain and discomfort to the user's legs and feet, especially over extended periods of time. Moreover, during such typical use, the user has little or no flexibility of movement because of the difficulty of balancing on the small narrow surface provided by the rung.
Several attempts have been made to provide a wider foot support in the form of a work-step attachment for use with a ladder. These work step attachments, as exemplified by U.S. Des. Pat. No. 155,566 and U.S Pat. Nos. 2,415,289; 2,148,958; 1,735,003; 2,282,133; and 2,500,559, generally extend out of and away from the ladder. They also extend from the wall on which the ladder is to be rested. Because of this configuration, these work step attachments are difficult to use. They require the user to balance away from the ladder in order to mount the work-step. Moreover, these work step attachments are not foldable or collapsible and must be removed with each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 248,041 describes the combination of a work-step attachment and an extension ladder. This arrangement, however, presents the same drawbacks previously discussed in that it extends out of the ladder and away from the wall on which the ladder is to be rested and, thus, is also difficult to mount. In addition, this work step must also be removed after each use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved work-step attachment for an extension ladder which does not extend away from the wall on which the ladder is to be rested, thus providing greater stability and balance to a user stepping onto the work-step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved work-step attachment for an extension ladder, such as a metal extension ladder, which step does not slip or slide when in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable work-step attachment for an extension ladder which, when not in use, may be conveniently collapsed allowing the ladder to be easily stored with the work-step mounted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved work-step attachment for an extension ladder which remains mounted on said extension ladder allowing the ladder to be used without having to disengage the work-step attachment when the attachment is not needed.